


Clowns

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint hates clowns, Drabble, F/M, Haunted House, Natasha loves screwing with Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where the fuck did that clown come from?!” Clint yelled, clutching Natasha’s arm and moving as close as he possibly could. He knew this haunted house was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?!” Clint yelled, clutching Natasha’s arm and moving as close as he possibly could. He knew this haunted house was a bad idea but there was no way in hell he was going to chicken out in front of Tony, the man would never let it go. Natasha tsked and patted his shoulder.

“He came from wherever the guy in the clown costume was hiding, Clint,” she said sarcastically, snickering when he whacked her and grumbled irritatedly. Even though it was dark in the hallway she was positive she could see a faint slush on his face. “Besides, weren’t you in the circus? How are you afraid of clowns when you grew up with them?”

“Just because I grew up with them doesn’t mean they’re not fucking terrifying Nat!” 

“Uh huh, do you want me to carry you through the rest of the house?” she asked, opening her arms and wiggling her eyebrows at him.

“No!” he said, shoving her arms away and walking ahead of her. And he thought telling Tony he was afraid of clowns would be bad, Natasha was so much worse. 

“Be careful, Clint! There might be another guy in a clown suit and I won’t be there to save you!” Natasha called, cackling when he flipped her off and walked faster. She counted to five and grinned when she heard a shrill scream from Clint. He would never have to know that that was Tony in the suit.

 


End file.
